Gravity Stars
by Hycin
Summary: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz have been friends for nearly a year, but when Star is captured by a newly-returned Toffee, the only way for Marco to get to Mewni to save her is to use a mysterious portal in Gravity Falls, Oregon...
1. Do we have a deal?

Author's Notes: Hey all! This is my first fanfiction, so comments and criticism is appreciated! The ending and some of the middle has already been planned, but there will be creating some of the story as I go along, so let me know if it has any continuity errors or otherwise! This will be taking place 1 week after the _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ season two finale, "Starcrushed" and exactly two years after the _Gravity Falls_ premier, "Tourist Trapped". I'll probably be making some sequels and prequels to fit both universes together better. I'll be updating very frequently (probably at least two or three chapters a week).

 _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ is the intellectual property of Disney and Daron Nefcy and _Gravity Falls_ is the intellectual property of Disney and Alex Hirsch. I own no part of either shows.

UPDATE: Due to the events of the _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ Season 2 Finale, "Starcrushed", I am slightly changing the first three chapters of this story and the direction it will be heading in.

* * *

Chapter 1: Do We Have A Deal?

"It's not as difficult as it sounds!" said a strange human-shaped shadow. "Trust me. All we need are those three journals I helped you find."

The 14-year old boy in the red hoodie reached over to his desk and looked at one of his and Star's many pictures together.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Marco. "Is there really a way to get to Mewni in this "Mystery Shack"?

"Of course!" the shadow replied. "Everything will make sense soon."

"What's the catch?" asked Marco.

"The only catch is that Star will be stuck as Toffee's prisoner forever if you don't open the portal. So…do we have a deal?" the voice concluded.

* * *

Don't worry, this chapter is meant to be short; the others will be much longer! Working on the next chapter now, so it should be posted today!


	2. Return to Gravity Falls

Author's Notes: Sorry for the very long wait! I've been reading other Star Vs. Fanfics to get a better feel of how to write a fanfic. Also, I'm working on planning out the story a little more.

UPDATE: Due to the events of the _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ Season 2 Finale, "Starcrushed", I am slightly changing the first three chapters of this story and the direction it will be heading in.

* * *

Grunkle Ford pulled Dipper and Mabel aside from their "welcome back" party.

"I have something important to show you two." said Ford.

Ford led the twins behind the vending machine and down to his lab. Dipper became very excited at the sight of the newly-upgraded lab, which was filled with all kinds of technology and even had a tunnel leading directly to the UFO buried outside town.

"Dipper, for the past two months, Stan and I have been working on the lab during our break from our adventures in the Arctic Ocean. Now that the threat of Bill is gone, we decided to rebuild the portal and visit some of the other dimensions. I thought that since I've already seen a few other dimensions, it would be more fun if I invited you guys as well!"

Dipper and Mabel were dumbfounded at the idea of seeing so many different new and interesting dimensions.

The three then then heard a noise and when the turned around, they saw a teenager in a red hoodie trying to sneak past them. Ford immediately shot him with an alien blaster and stunned him.


	3. Interrogation

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the support despite all the long breaks between chapters. I never thought my first fanfic would have this many readers so soon.

I'm not sure how this will go due to potential conflicts with newer episodes of SVTFOE (Bon Bon the Birthday Clown caused the story to be reworked a little), but I will try to keep the story as close to the show's canon as possible. I don't have the real-life Gravity Falls Journal 3, so if something here conflicts with information from them, please let me know. For the most part, though, it should be accurate since I know most of the information in it (Like the Journals being recreated after Bill was defeated and thrown into the Bottomless Pit).

UPDATE: Due to the events of the _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ Season 2 Finale, "Starcrushed", I am slightly changing the first three chapters of this story and the direction it will be heading in.

* * *

Marco awoke in a room sitting in a chair. He tried to move his arms and discovered that his hands were tied. Marco looked over at a desk and saw his picture of him and Star.

Ford walked into the room and picked up the picture of Marco and Star. He asked, "So, why did you break in? This girl in the picture with you is using the Royal Magic Wand of Mewni. Are you from there?

Marco replied, "How do you know about Mewni?"

Ford told Marco, "I created a portal and became the first human to visit. I was trapped there for quite a while."

Marco then said, "That's impossible. Star told me that my parents and I were the first humans to visit Mewni."

Ford replied, "It wasn't exactly common knowledge. But that's not what's important here. One, who's Star, and two, why did you break in here?"

Marco sighed and then said, "Star's the girl in the picture. She's my best friend and the princess of Mewni. She was captured by an evil monster named Toffee. I broke in to try and use your portal to go to Mewni and rescue her."

Ford shouted, "Toffee!?", clearly expressing his shock.

A surprised Marco replied, "You know him?"

Ford bitterly replied, "That's a story for another day. What is he up to now?"

Marco then said, "I'm not fully sure. All I know is that he got half of Star's wand and is possessing this monster named Ludo. Star had to leave Earth so she'd be protected from Toffee, but I went after her with my dimensional scissors. Once I got there, Toffee captured Star and knocked me back into the portal to Earth without my dimensional scissors."

Dipper interrupted, saying "Grunkle Ford, how come you're just telling us about this Mewni place now?"

Ford sighed and responded, "Princess Moon asked me to keep my visit a secret, since certain events that happened could have had her title taken away. Some events that transpired there ended up with me being exiled. Now that Moon is Queen, we should have no problem returning. So, ready to go?"

* * *

Thanks everyone for all the support! I'm beginning work on a spinoff of Gravity Stars that will focus on the 30 years Ford spent traveling to different dimensions, and will especially detail his time in Mewni.


End file.
